Un lugar entre el amor y lo roto
by theodoretjoel
Summary: Henry descubre un secreto y a pesar de su enojo quiere ver a Regina feliz, así sea llevándola con la mujer que los abandonó.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Henry sabía dos cosas, una era que su madre era la mejor y dos que estaba haciendo esto porque sabía que ella no era feliz, también sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal por diferentes cosas, una de ellas era que tenía solo 10 años pero él era valiente así que esa no contaba mucho, su madre lo mataría cuando lo encontrara, y la otra era que podía ser muy doloroso lo que estaba haciendo, tanto para su mamá, como para él.

Descubrir que era adoptado quizá fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, no solo encontró eso, encontró un diario, cartas, boletos de cine y un álbum de fotos, ahora, sabía muy bien que no debió estar registrando las cosas de su madre, en su defensa solo estaba buscando un libro nuevo para leer y la biblioteca era enorme, ¿qué sabía él que en la última repisa había una caja con todos esos tesoros allí?

En un inicio pensó que sería divertido averiguar quiénes eran las personas que se encontraban en el álbum de fotos, así que fue por una libreta para armar el rompe cabezas, no fue su intención leer algunas páginas del diario de su madre, y sí, fueron algunas, leer su corazón roto en esas páginas era mucho para él, no podía imaginar a Regina Mills llorar mientras escribía, ella era tan fuerte, siempre exigente, cariñosa solo para él, así que la imagen de ella llorando por alguien más le era imposible.

Detiene el hilo de pensamientos cuando el bus hace su última parada, él mira por la ventanilla, ahora se siente intimidado por la gran ciudad, suspira tomando su bolso y guardando el álbum de fotos, como si estuviera tratando de intimidar a cualquier que quisiera acercarse infló su pecho y tomó un papel que tenía escrito una dirección.

La seguridad de esta ciudad era cuestionable, había caminado por las calles sin que nadie se percatara que iba solo, y había entrado al edificio sin que se dieran cuenta, no iba a rechistar por el castigo que le darían más tarde, incluso él estaba preocupado por sí mismo. Sacudió su cabeza al llegar a la puerta negra, observó el papel en su mano y volvió a mirar el número dorado, bien, era allí.

Respiró profundo y tocó dos veces. Escuchó una voz apresurada, un vaso caerse, una palabrota y unos pasos, luego la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia, los ojos de Henry se iluminaron y su corazón se encogió, por alguna razón deseaba que su madre no hubiera tenido que pasar por todo lo que pasó.

—¿Eres Emma Swan?

—Sí… —ella lo miró extrañamente— uh, ¿quién eres tú? —miró alrededor esperando ver algún adulto

—Soy Henry... tú hijo

Emma sabía dos cosas, una era que ella había sido una idiota en el pasado y dos que era una cobarde, durante mucho tiempo estuvo a punto de regresar, ella había hecho las maletas, conocía la dirección, escribió cartas, ensayó discursos, compró juguetes y ropa, compró incluso los chocolates que sabía que le gustaban pero se negaba a aceptar que los comía, pero nunca logró atravesar la frontera, muchas veces se decía que nunca era tarde y siempre hubo una voz que la contradecía, diciendo que ya los días se acumularon y pronto se convirtieron en 9 años.

Observó detenidamente al muchacho, ¿había una posibilidad qué fuera él? Henry, ella sabía cómo se llamaba, Henry Daniel Swan-Mills ¿o era solo Mills ahora? ¿Sabía él quién era ella realmente? Su mandíbula se apretó, obviamente lo sabía, ¿la odiaba? Ella no lo culparía.

Por un segundo ella olvido algo muy importante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la realización.

—¿Estás aquí solo? —su voz salió más ronca de lo esperado

—Sí

Oh Dios mío, ese era su hijo, esa sonrisa de suficiencia que le dio, como si estuviera orgulloso de la estupidez que acababa de hacer, porque era una estupidez, un error, este niño definitivamente no sabía nada.

—Oh Dios —susurró, no sabía qué hacer

—¿Me puedes dejar entrar?

—Oh… claro, claro

Que estúpida era, la puerta se abrió dejando que el niño entrara, ella observó su altura, tenía 10 años, ese chico tenía 10 años, nunca había pensado en el tiempo que pasó, no sabía que podía ser tanto, pero ahora… ahora era real, era demasiado tarde para todo.

Henry comenzaba a sentirse asustado, él tenía casi todo planeado, pero ahora que veía a la mujer que estaba en las fotos con su madre todo era demasiado real, quiso volver a casa de inmediato, sus ojos se aguaron y apretó sus puños, él no iba a llorar delante de alguien que no conocía, o mejor dicho no recordaba. Él se sorprendió cuando había encontrado una foto de su primer cumpleaños con ella, pero aún así, era una desconocida.

—Puedes llamar a mi mamá ¿por favor? —murmuró

Emma tragó grueso, ella asintió y fue por su celular.

—Aquí tienes chico —le tendió el celular

—Uh… —tomó el celular y marcó el número que sabía de memoria, no hizo falta para que respondieran— ¿Mamá?

Las lágrimas llegaron de inmediato, él se giró para que Emma no lo viera llorar, él no quería que pensara que era un niño tonto, después de todo el viajó solo para encontrarla y hacer a su madre feliz, pero no se dio cuenta que todo lo que pasó había sido real, ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado con precisión.

Ahora Henry sabía tres cosas, una era que su madre era la mejor, dos que estaba haciendo esto porque sabía que ella no era feliz y tres que habían sido abandonados por esa mujer, ahora él se sentía confuso, tenía miedo de estar lejos de la mujer que lo había mantenido a salvo por 10 años.

—Estoy bien mamá —limpió sus lágrimas— uh… en ¿Nueva York? …

Emma quería darle un espacio al chico, pero aún se sentía demasiado entumecida, esto no era un sueño, mordió sus uñas cuando él se giró solo un poco para verla, lo escuchó decir frases entrecortadas como: _sí es ella, lo conseguí en la biblioteca, lo siento no debí hacerlo, ya no quiero estar aquí ¿puedes venir a buscarme?_

La última frase hizo que Emma tuviera que buscar asiento, no sabía qué parte era la que le hizo sentir mal, el _ya no quiero estar aquí,_ cosa que realmente no puede culpar al pobre niño, o el _¿puedes venir a buscarme?_ Ellas se encontrarían de nuevo, parecía ser inevitable. Fue extraída de sus pensamientos cuando vio su celular extendido hacia ella.

—Mi mamá quiere hablar contigo

Por un momento muy breve Emma vio los ojos del niño brillando con algo que ella no sabía, entrecerró sus ojos. Tomó el teléfono con una mano temblorosa y se levantó, cerró sus ojos y lo llevó a su oreja.

—Uhm… ¿Hola?

—Necesito que lo mantengas a salvo, llegaré mañana en la mañana, si algo le sucede a mi hijo voy a demandarte

Y colgó, Emma abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, su voz era mucho más… y su fuerza era… frunció el entrecejo y miró hacía el chico que sonreía sentado en la barra, Henry se sentía molesto sí, también estaba asustado, pero podía utilizar ambas cosas a su favor, para traer a su madre aquí, alejarla de todos los que la lastimaban en el pueblo, descubrir por qué la mujer que lo trajo al mundo los abandonó pero por sobre todo, regresaría esas fotos a la vida, quería ver a su mamá sonreír de esa manera de nuevo, él quería una familia.

* * *

 _N/A, disculpen los errores en el capítulo, sería muy amable si dejan un comentario, gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Emma frunció el ceño, debía admitir que era un niño inteligente, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Él se alzó de hombros

—En un bus, tengo dinero ahorrado

—¿Cómo me conseguiste?

—Bueno eso fue muy fácil, envías dinero a una cuenta que mamá me hizo cuando nací para mi futuro

—¿Cómo accediste a esa información?

Lo vio sonreír y se alzó de hombros

—Mamá dice que tengo una sonrisa y hoyuelos encantadores

Emma casi ríe de no ser por la situación, solo llegó a sonreír un poco, su cabello era como el de Regina, no dudaba que tenía el carácter también, sus ojos fueron más suaves y la sonrisa y hoyuelos eran su herencia, sus ojos se cristalizaron había tenido este pequeño niño durante 9 meses dentro de ella, y durante un año ella pudo ser su madre, tampoco entendía sus decisiones, en su momento parecían llevar a los caminos correctos, pero ahora que veía los resultados…

—También dice que me meteré en problemas a causa de ellos

—Tiene razón —aclaró su garganta— ¿tienes hambre?

El estomago de Henry se encargó de responderle, Emma alzó las cejas, parece que heredó algo más que sus ojos, sonrisa y hoyuelos.

—Tengo un poco de pasta con queso

Él la ve caminar hacía la nevera, sus movimientos son lentos como si estuviera cansada, ella tampoco parece feliz, observa a su alrededor en busca de fotos que le indiquen que avanzó con su vida, que tiene otro hijo o hija, quizá algún novio o novia, pero no hay nada, ni siquiera algún animal que alivie un poco la tristeza que parece haber allí.

Ve un pequeño ponqué con una vela de cumpleaños, eso fue muy triste, al menos su mamá lo tenía a él, y a la tía Zelena y al tío Robin y a los bebés Roland y Robyn, pero eso fue todo. Mordió su labio, había algo en la caja que su mamá tenía guardado, era un regalo, no estaba seguro si debía entregarlo él, suponía que si no lo hacía él, Regina vendría a buscarlo y luego no volverían hablar de esto, entonces él no entregaría el final feliz a ninguna de ellas, porque ahora sentía que también debía dárselo a Emma, su vida parecía muy triste, viviendo en un apartamento medio lleno, pasando sus cumpleaños sola, en ese edificio que no era seguro y con esa cara de haber perdido las mejores oportunidades.

Así que sacó la cajita y la puso encima de la barra.

—Aquí tienes, por favor come todo, no quiero que Regina te ponga en una báscula y sepa que bajaste un… —se quedó callada al ver la cajita— ¿qué…?

—Es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

—Sí…

El plato se halló frente a él, mientras que Emma tomó la reconocida caja, tragó grueso.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Mamá lo tenía guardado, supongo que era para ti ¿no?

—Era mío —murmuró

—¿Entonces por qué mamá lo tenía?

Emma negó con la cabeza, dejando la cajita como estaba

—Voy arreglarte la cama, pondré una camiseta allí y te daré un cepillo de dientes, termina de comer

—Mamá dice que la pasta con queso no es una cena saludable

—Eso suena a algo que diría ella, pero no se va a enterar que lo comiste, porque será un secreto —Emma sonrió un poco y salió al pasillo

—Ella se va a enterar —murmuró Henry

Se sentó en su cama, puso el rostro en sus manos, Henry estaba aquí, y en menos de 24 horas Regina estaría en su puerta, esperando a que su hijo fuera entregado sano y salvo.

¿Cómo se vería ella? Seguiría con su cabello largo y oscuro o habrá probado otro estilo, de cualquier forma sabe que ella se vería hermosa, ¿sus labios se vestirían con un suave labial? ¿Aún tendría esa vena resaltante cuando se molesta? ¿Seguirá oliendo a manzanas y canela? ¿Tendrá a alguien más?

Emma podía saber todo eso de no ser por su cobardía, ¿cuántas veces estuvo a punto de llamar? Podía haber dicho: _le dejé algo de dinero a Henry en su cuenta de ahorro_ , probablemente haber preguntado si podía verlo, pudo haberse disculpado, pudo decir tantas cosas.

Henry llegó allí de forma silenciosa, tratando de no hacer saber su presencia escondió un poco su rostro tras el marco de la puerta, la vio llevar una mano a la boca y vio sus lágrimas caer, la expresión en su rostro era dolorosa incluso para un niño que no sabía muy bien la historia. Sintió pena por ella, por un breve momento sintió que ella tampoco quiso ese desenvolvimiento de hechos, en su mente infantil pensó que solo llevaría su mamá hasta allá y se resolverían las cosas, dirían lo siento y sería suficiente.

Pero nuevamente veía solo las cosas como lo que era, un niño, él pedía disculpas y todo estaba bien después, ¿por qué sería esto diferente? Frunció el ceño ante su propia pregunta, sabía la respuesta, él ni siquiera sabía si estaba dispuesto a entender la ausencia de Emma en su vida, siempre preguntó por un padre, le ofrecieron una historia, que ahora que lo recordaba también estaba molesto con Regina por eso, por las mentiras.

Sus pensamientos ahora no eran muy bonitos, fijó su vista en la madera con las cejas fruncidas, su uña rasgó el marco trayendo la atención de Emma, sobresaltada comenzó a hablar y a buscar cobijas y el resto de cosas que prometió, pero Henry continuó en su mundo.

—… estaré en la sala puedes llamar si necesitas algo más…—se congela al ver la situación— ¿Henry? ¿Estás bien?

Pero el niega con la cabeza y limpia una lágrima con rabia

—Hey chico, no te preocupes, Regina debe venir en camino

—¿Por qué no estabas en camino tu también? —murmuró

—¿Qué?

—No entiendo… por qué mamá mintió acerca de mi papá, por qué no me habló de ti… y por qué no estabas allí —parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo— ¿por qué todos mienten y hacen cosas para herirse?

—Henry…

Pero él se separa del marco de la puerta y limpia sus mejillas, está más molesto de lo que pensaba, es un sentimiento raro para él, siempre fue un niño feliz, incluso cuando discutía con su mejor amigo volvía ser un niño feliz, ahora no entendía cómo tratar con este nuevo sentimiento, en la sala cuando llamaba a su mamá, pensó que sería como todas las veces que se sentía molesto, sería por un breve momento y volvería a estar bien.

—Mamá siempre miente cuando dice que es feliz… yo pensé que era suficiente para hacerla feliz pero… he visto la sonrisa que tenía en las fotos… no es la misma…

—Henry ven…

Él la mira y niega, Emma suspira porque no pensaba que estaría en una situación así

—Apuesto a que haces a tu mamá muy feliz, tienes razón las personas mienten mucho, pero a veces es para cuidar a los suyos y evitar que ellos salgan heridos

Henry parece escucharla, se limpia otra lágrima y vuelve hablar

—Si yo no hubiera conseguido esa caja entonces no sabría que existías y no estaría herido ahora, creo que lo entiendo

* * *

 _N/A, disculpen los errores en el capítulo, sería muy amable si me dicen qué les parece y comparten la fic, gracias por leer._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No pudo dormir, ni siquiera cuando tomó un vaso de leche tibia logró conciliar el sueño, en cambio pasó la noche en una silla junto a la cama donde dormía Henry, eso sonaba extraño, pero cómo iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, sonaba ridículo si contaba todas las oportunidades que desechó.

Emma pudo aprender durante esa noche que su hijo se movía mucho, que hablaba dormido, y que compartían la misma costumbre al dormir, bocabajo con los ojos medio abiertos, Regina había dicho más de una vez que era raro cuando se despertaba por la mañana y la veía en esa posición, Emma le dijo que dormía así para no perderse la imagen de ella durmiendo, rieron después de eso, como si nada fuera a salir mal en algún momento.

Había amanecido con estos recuerdos, era casi como un castigo, recordar de repente frases, miradas o momentos que le aportaron felicidad extrema a su alma, recuerda pensar que todo iba a estar bien, ellas tendrían una familia y todo iba a estar bien.

La alarma ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonar, se levantó para preparar el desayuno, esperaba hacer algo medio decente si quería mantener todos los kilos que Henry había traído consigo, en serio pensaba que Regina podía pesarlo para probar que cada parte de él había sido devuelto.

No estaba preparada, 9 años no fueron suficientes para ella, necesitaba más tiempo, ella ni siquiera era la mitad de lo que le había dicho a Regina que sería, cierra sus ojos con fuerza, que estúpida, no iba a lograrlo nunca, además, seguramente ya tendría a alguien más, ¿cómo no pensó en eso? ¿Había dicho ya lo estúpida que era? Su ceño se frunció, 9 años, ¿qué esperaba que pasara?

Oh, ella tenía una respuesta para eso, pero alguien toca la puerta y su corazón se desboca, mira el reloj, sí, definitivamente esa es Regina Mills. Mira hacia abajo, no solo su departamento es una mierda, si no que ella no está vestida para la ocasión, no es que haya una ocasión, simplemente su hijo de 10 años llegó buscándola y su madre vendrá a cortarle la cabeza por todo lo que ha hecho.

Vuelven a tocar, su cerebro va mil por hora, ¿cómo es que Henry no se despierta aún? ¿Por qué ella sigue allí parada? ¿Le dará tiempo de cambiarse de ropa? Su cerebro grita ahora un rotundo no, así que comienza a caminar hacía la puerta.

No estaba preparada, durante 9 años estuvo esperando, mentiría si dijera que no fue así, ella ni siquiera pudo dejar de preguntarse todos los días si había logrado todo lo que quería así podría volver, que estúpida, ella no iba a volver incluso si lograba todo eso, seguramente consiguió a alguien más, ¿cómo no pensó en eso? Eran 9 años lo que habían pasado, ¿qué esperaba que pasara?

Ella tenía una respuesta para eso, pero fue demasiado tarde para darla porque la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

No estaba preparada en lo absoluto para esto, pensó en el momento que se reencontrarían. Ellas se abrazarían y besarían, ellas discutirían pero luego estarían diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañaron, pero ahora, ella solo sentía rabia.

—Hola

La sonrisa que le dio era la típica que siempre daba cuando había hecho algo mal pero no quería que le hicieran daño por ello, y esos ojos eran los mismo, ahora lucía más madura y su cabello creció un poco más, en algún recuerdo dejó de existir la altura de Emma, ella no sabe cómo pero había olvidado que Emma era más alta incluso si era la menor de ambas, también olvidó esas pecas en su nariz y pómulos, lucía delgada y cansada, su corazón se apretó, no había logrado lo que esperaba así que ella no regresaría.

—¿Dónde está?

—Uh, sigue dormido… pasa

Su expresión parecía apenada, el aire estaba pesado y ambas se sentían incomodas, casi ríe, la incomodidad nunca estuvo entre ellas hasta ahora.

—Voy a despertarlo

Dijo luego de un tiempo y el corazón de Emma se acelera tratando de hallar una manera de mantenerla allí.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas dormir otro rato? Él tardó en dormirse

—¿Tuvo problemas?

Oh Dios, ahora ella se enfrentaba a una mamá oso, pudo ser una, piensa.

—No, no, no fueron grabes, supongo que es porque este lugar es nuevo para él, no tienes que preocuparte, no pasó nada

—No pasó nada —murmura— él vino desde Maine hasta Nueva York buscándote sólo… tiene 10 años, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es? Pero no pasó nada, claro

—Eso no es lo que quise decir

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quisiste decir?

Pero Emma no responde, no sabe cómo hacerlo, quiso decir tantas cosas en diferentes momentos del pasado, ¿sería muy raro si comenzara a decirlas ahora?

—Eso pensé que querías decir

Regina ríe mientras gira los ojos, fue algo típico de Emma Swan, el silencio era lo que podía manejar

—Siempre te centras en lo peor, no puedes ver que el chico llegó bien, que obtuvo bien la dirección tocó a mi puerta y está aquí, está a salvo, ¿puedes pensar en eso?

—¿Y qué si no hubiera sido así…?

—Joder —murmura Emma y la interrumpe— pero fue así, ¿eso es lo que te molesta? Que Henry no se haya perdido y no puedas culparme por ello

El silencio vuelve de nuevo, Regina se gira para ver cualquier cosa que no sea el rostro de Emma, y ella ve la espalda de Regina, así que aún huele a manzana y canela, su cabello ahora está corto, sus labios lucen más rojos y su maquillaje se acentúa un poco más, su vestuario dejó de ser relajado y… los ojos han dejado de brillar, también hay algo nuevo, esa cicatriz en su labio, quiere preguntar.

—Estoy tratando de hacer un punto aquí, es mi hijo del que estamos hablando, pudieron suceder muchas cosas en su camino, y sí, estoy aliviada que no fuera así —se enfrenta nuevamente a Emma— no estoy buscando algo para culparte

—Estás buscando algo que haya salido mal

—No

—Te conozco —Emma sonríe pero no es porque lo esté pasando bien

—No, no lo haces

Regina frunce su entrecejo, ¿cómo llegaron a tener esta conversación siquiera? Solo quiere a Henry sano y salvo en su casa, con su familia, sus amigos y su vecindario, no lo quiere aquí, no quiere que él salga herido como ella.

—Todo salió mal, excepto el chico —Emma la mira fijamente— él está durmiendo en la primera puerta a la derecha —y señala el pasillo

Regina trata de ser discreta al ver a su alrededor, pero Emma siente de inmediato los ojos pasearse por las paredes limpias, y el sofá de segunda mano, ella sabe que cuando llegue a la habitación va a ver su uniforme de trabajo en un gancho, con eso espera que se dé cuenta del por qué la dejó, el fracaso que era, Emma no tendría oportunidad de darle lo que quería o esperaba, esas fueron palabras ajenas pero fueron la verdad.

* * *

 _N/A, disculpen los errores en el capítulo, recuerden dejar un comentario y compartir la fic, gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Henry había escuchado la breve discusión, parecían estar en una brecha entre el presente y el pasado, probablemente más del pasado, escuchar los tacones de su madre era tranquilizante y escalofriante en ese momento, adiós comics y video juegos, adiós amigos, él tendría el peor de los castigos estaba seguro.

—Sé que estás despierto —su mamá se sienta a su lado

Abre un ojo derrotado luego le sigue el otro, hace su mejor mirada de cachorro pero de inmediato la quita al ver el rostro de su madre, él causó ese dolor, sus lágrimas bajan casi con alivio, Henry salta de su posición para abrazarla y murmuran un hilo de _lo siento,_ espera que sea suficiente para su madre y no sea un problema como el que acaba de descubrir.

—¿Sabes lo asustada que estaba?

—Lo siento mamá —ella lo separa un poco

—No se trata de decir lo siento Henry, quiero que entiendas todo lo que pudo suceder, tienes 10 años, ¿qué pasaría si te perdieras en esta ciudad?

—Pero sabía a dónde tenía que ir y… —su labio tembló

—Y pudiste haberte hecho daño, qué pasaba si Emma no estuviera aquí —susurra

—Pero lo estaba

Regina cierra los ojos con fuerza, no podía decir que este no era hijo de Emma Swan, a veces era demasiado doloroso, esos recuerdos que siempre le traía ver el rostro de Henry, sus actitudes o alguno que otro movimiento, era casi espeluznante verlo, como si ella solo se hubiera convertido en un pequeño niño.

—¡Henry no se trata de eso!

—¡Siempre ves lo que hago mal! —llora— ¡te traje a donde estarías feliz! ¡Encontré a Emma! ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

—¡PORQUE ESTE NO ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS!

Él abre sus ojos desorbitadamente, su madre solo ha gritado un par de veces de esta manera, siempre es dirigido a su abuela cuando toca sus puntos sensibles, no esperaba que algún día tuviera el rostro de su madre con esa expresión justo al frente de él y tan cerca, daba miedo, sus ojos llenos de ¿rabia? ¿Molestia? ¿Era eso lo que causó? ¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa feliz de Regina? ¿Por qué Emma no hizo su parte del trabajo?

—Henry escucha

La voz suave llegó una vez más pero estaba demasiado consternado, así que hizo lo posible para soltarse y salir corriendo por el pasillo

—¡Henry!

Emma no esperaba nada de esto, solo un cumpleaños triste y solitario, no un niño tocando a su puerta, ir a la cama huyendo de todo lo que había hecho mal, no un niño durmiendo allí mientras ella pasaba la noche en vela recordando esas cosas que había encerrado muy dentro de sí, esperaba una mañana tranquila para luego irse a trabajar, no sus errores del pasado, no a Regina corriendo por su pasillo, no a Henry llorando abrazado a su cadera pidiendo que lo dejara quedarse.

—Porfavordejamequedarme —pronunciaba dificultosamente en su estomago

Ella traga grueso al ver la expresión de Regina, se siente mareada porque incluso si ella quiere que él se quede y conocerlo, quizá para tener una excusa para ver a la morena también, ella tiene miedo de no ser lo suficiente, así que trata de separarse para bajar a su nivel y verlo a la cara.

—No puedes, mira este lugar

—No importa quiero quedarme contigo, apuesto a que tu si me querrás

—¡Henry! —Regina se acerca porque no puede creer lo que él dice— te amo con todo mi corazón y…

—Nunca ve lo que hago por ella, la traje hasta aquí porque sé que no es feliz y nada salió mal por qué no ve lo bueno

—Henry estuviste expuesto a muchos peligros allí afuera, afortunadamente llegaste a salvo y yo estaba aquí, pero… ¿recuerdas que no pudiste seguir con tu plan cuando te invité a pasar?

Él frunce el ceño y bajo la mirada

—Tenías miedo porque estabas lejos de tu mamá…

—No tenía miedo

Murmura, pero sabe muy bien que su miedo estaba presente desde que salió de su casa para ir a Nueva York, y lo que sintió al estar caminando por las calles él sólo, sí tenía miedo de que su mamá no viniera a buscarlo.

—Fuiste muy valiente de venir hasta aquí, y… —Emma toma una respiración— me hiciste muy feliz —su voz se quiebra un poco— yo tampoco lo entiendo chico, las decisiones que tomamos no siempre son las indicadas y no nos llevan a los caminos que queremos que nos lleven, pero tu tomaste una decisión valiente, yo no he podido tomarla en 9 años, siempre me quedo atrapada en la línea de la frontera, siempre regreso con la carta en las manos, y siempre cuelgo al primer tono, pero me hiciste muy feliz, mira lo grande que estas y pude verte dormir —ella ríe un poco entre lágrimas— me alegra saber que no soy la única que duerme así, aún así Henry hay cosas que siguen doliendo, y sé que esto te duele sé que estás muy molesto conmigo y con tu madre

Él enrojece, limpia con rabia una de sus lágrimas, no quiere estar enojado es un sentimiento feo.

—Sé que te duele saber que te abandoné a ti y a tu mamá, sé que a tu mamá le duele que no regresé ni recibió ningún mensaje, y me duele ver todo lo que me perdí, no sé nada sobre ti Henry —hace una pequeña pausa— no serás feliz aquí, porque ayer cuando llegaste planeando quedarte conmigo lo primero que hiciste fue preguntar si podías llamar a Regina, incluso si tenías un discurso listo para mi, incluso si querías conocerme, tu mente se preguntaba ¿qué pasaría si no volvías a verla? —ella susurra lo siguiente pero todos la escuchan— te cuento un secreto, no es algo agradable no volver a verla

Henry no entiende por qué Emma sabe tanto, ¿son tan parecidos? ¿O ella ya tuvo esos sentimientos? Su rostro es demasiado triste, su vida no parece tan diferente a la de su madre si se refiere a expresiones y sentimientos.

—Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme yo misma, no puedo pagarte un buen colegio, tampoco pasaré mucho tiempo contigo porque trabajo casi todo el día y solo tengo un día libre cada 15 días, piensas que todo lo que hiciste hará feliz a Regina —ella alza la mirada, traga grueso al verla llorar— pero una disculpa no basta a esta edad, los adultos hacemos cosas para herirnos porque olvidamos cómo hacer a los otros felices

—Pero ni siquiera lo intentas —dijo él en un intento de ser fiel a su plan

—Bien, mírame Henry voy a intentarlo —ella lo tomó por los hombros y hace todo lo posible por no llorar más— Lo siento, no pude ser tu madre, eras tan pequeño cuando te pusieron en mis brazos que no sabía cómo cargarte, pensé que iba a dejarte sin respiración cada vez que te daba de comer, nunca pude comprarte algo por mí misma, ni siquiera un pañal, llorabas cada vez que te cargaba y no sabía por qué, de verdad lo siento, trato de trabajar todo lo que puedo para dejarte un poco en tu cuenta de ahorros y sentir que estoy haciendo algo por ti, y compro un regalo todos tus cumpleaños porque siempre me digo: está vez si irás allá y se lo entregarás, pero nunca llego, tengo este pensamiento frecuente… ¿qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente buena para él? ¿Si llora cuando me ve? ¿Si lo que le compré ya lo hicieron años atrás cuando era una novedad? Porque no tuvieron que esperar a que bajara de precio para poder comprarlo, eres tan inteligente, tienes un corazón tan compasivo, serás un buen hombre y siento no poder ser parte de ese merito

Hubo un pequeño silencio, no le hizo sentir mejor las palabras de Emma, esa fue una sensación peor, ¿ahora cómo le diría que tenía razón? Que no fue suficiente, que no bastaba con sus palabras, él toma tímidamente la mano de Regina y se abraza esta vez a su cadera, ella aun sigue en cuclillas, muerde su labio tembloroso, sabe que Henry entendió lo que quería decir pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

—Ve a vestirte cariño —dice Regina y él accede— él no existiría si no fuera por ti, cada vez que lo veo te veo a ti —su voz se agrieta un poco—es como si tuviera una parte de ti solo para mí —aclara su voz— nunca será suficiente si solo dices lo siento

* * *

 _N/A, Recuerden dejar un comentario y compartir la fic, gracias por leer y feliz día de San Valentín._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La vida no volvió a ser la misma, fue mucho más doloroso está vez y aún no entiende por qué, esa fue una decisión que tomo hace mucho tiempo, por qué iba a pensar que el resultado sería diferente. Emma estaba en su descanso y todo parecía ir más lento, sus días se hacían tan largos ahora, incluso se preguntaba si todo realmente sucedió o fue solo una patraña de su mente.

Mira hacía dentro de la cafetería, solo había entrado para pedir trabajo mientras encontraba una forma de volver a estudiar, y cuando las cartas de rechazo llegaron esa cafetería se mantuvo, sus ojos cristalinos miraron hacía el sol entre las ramitas. Deseaba que por una vez algo bueno pasara, algo bueno le pasara a ella, no pedía remendar todos sus errores, pedía una señal y entonces podía comenzar a hacer algo por sus errores.

Una lagrima y otras cuantas le siguieron el recorrido por las mejillas, porque sabía que la señal que pedía no vendría, y que no tenía que esperar una para remendar sus errores, pero era Emma Swan, y se había resignado al conformismo, su mente seguía repitiendo el tiempo que había dejado pasar y lo tarde que era.

—¡Emma!

Mira hacía dentro y estaba Anastasia, se levanta de un tirón, había dejado pasar el tiempo, y aunque nadie hubiera adentro siempre habría algo para hacer, cruzo la pequeña calle que separaba un parque de la cafetería. Al entrar el aceite quemado invade nuevamente sus sentidos, el calor empaña de una vez su cuello y su respiración se hace pesada, los ventiladores del techo solo expanden el calor y el polvo que seguramente debe haber en ellos.

Sirve un poco de café al policía que se encuentra allí, y pone a hacer más, y permanece allí, aún con la ilusión de un deseo, ha hecho eso muchas veces, imaginar qué pasaría si se cumple, cómo comenzaría a trabajar para recuperar a su familia.

Es extraída por la campana de entrada, ahora solo quiere que no sea un camionero, ha tenido muchos por esta semana.

—Yo lo atiendo —le dice a sus compañeras

Lleva una carta, la taza y la cafetera.

—Buenos días, ¿desea un poco de café mientras ordena y espera?

—Sería muy amable, también me gustaría hablar con usted

La señora arregla su abrigo a un lado y alza la cara.

Emma sabía dos cosas, una era que esa cafetería era tan sucia y poco elegante que los únicos que le daban dinero a ese lugar eran los camioneros y puede que algún viajero que no conocía mucho, dos que Cora Mills nunca se atrevería tomar un café en un lugar así, mucho menos esperaba volver a cruzar palabra con ella.

Su mandíbula se tensó, apretó la jarra tanto como pudo y tragó grueso.

—Le serviré el café y le dejo la carta

—No me moveré de aquí hasta no hablar con usted sabe muy bien lo persistente que puedo ser Señorita Swan

Emma solo hizo lo que prometió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a trabajar en la barra, ella no quería ni siquiera ver a esta mujer, la rabia comenzó acumularse bajo su piel, sus ojos se oscurecieron y respiraba tan fuerte que no escuchaba a sus compañeras hablar, quizá era que su mente viaja tan rápido como los latidos de su corazón.

—Emma —Anastasia la detiene— ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella solo puede negar, porque siente que si habla su rabia saldrá acompañada del llanto. Observa a su amiga contrariada.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? Luces muy mal, y el jefe se está quejando de ti, esta semana has estado terrible

Solo puede girar los ojos y quitarse algunos cabellos del rostro

—Como si este lugar no fuera lo suficientemente terrible —murmura

—Le diré que tuviste una emergencia, no se puede negar, ni siquiera dejas de trabajar cuando estás enferma, yo te cubriré

— ¿Segura? —Emma mira por encima del hombro de su amiga, aún sigue allí

—Saldré por el depósito

No deja que le responda, solo hace una seña para que no pregunte, Anastasia ha sido una buena amiga, pero no quiere contarle sus problemas ni su vida, aún así aprendió a leerla bastante bien.

Sus sentidos se entumecieron al salir, no pudo apreciar bien el aire fresco en su cara, y no se detuvo a cambiarse, solo tomó su bolsa y salió tan rápido como pudo, nunca esperaría volver a ver a esa mujer, una cosa era Regina y Henry, pero Cora Mills estaba tan alejada de ser algo que ella quisiera ver por última vez.

Pronto unos tacones le hicieron compañía, su pasó se apresuró más, su meta era llegar al otro lado de la calle pero el semáforo tenía un plan diferente cuando cambio de inmediato, se detuvo.

—Solo escúcheme por favor

Bueno, quizá hubiera una tercera cosa de la cual estaba segura, y esa fue que Cora Mills nunca le diría esa palabra, la miró de inmediato, lo suficientemente sorprendida por la suplica, decidió no responder cuando pudo ir finalmente al otro lado de la calle, pero sus acciones hablaron por ella, camino más lento abriendo una invitación a la mujer.

Su mente registraba las últimas imágenes de su departamento, sabía que había dejado ropa en el sofá y platos sucios en la barra, nada podía ser peor que tener a Cora en su espacio personal. El paseo se hizo en estricto silencio, los sonidos sonaban tan fuerte que parecía que entre ella había un abismo, de otra manera no explicaba ese enorme eco que se creaba en su mente.

Miró alrededor y pudo observar la mirada escaneando cada esquina, tomo la ropa del sofá y lo llevo de inmediato a su habitación, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, ya no había vuelta atrás, regresó resignada a la sala.

—Te preguntaras que hago aquí —dijo apenas entró

Cora estaba sentada en su sillón viejo, algo estaba mal, tan mal como pudiera estarlo, de lo contrario esto nunca estaría sucediendo

—Necesito que me ayudes

—¿Disculpe? —interrogó con una pequeña risa

—Sé que no la merezco pero es por Regina y Henry

—Oh por favor —murmuró— Por Regina y Henry, lo mismo me pidió cuando se metió al apartamento donde ella y yo estábamos viviendo ¿no?

—Emma por favor, ruego me escuche…

—No, no, ya me fui de sus vidas, estoy aquí porque usted se metió en mi mente y me destruyó tanto como pudo, ¿usted cree que no sé lo que hizo? Me rechazaron de todas las universidades

No pudo sostener su mirada, no quería creer que realmente estuviera arrepentida, pero sus acciones o su actuación era demasiado buena.

—Vengo a remendar todo lo que he hecho, entre esas le puedo proporcionar su educación

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque Regina no me habla, no puedo ver a mi único nieto, estoy muriendo y sin mi familia

—¿Gold?

—Robó mi empresa, me hizo quedar como una loca delante de todos

Emma hubiera reído, pero sabía que ese dinero estaba destinado al futuro de Henry y era herencia de Regina, observó con detenimiento el cuerpo de Cora, no lucía como si estuviera muriendo, pero en sus ojos estaba la desesperación

—Ya no hay nada que hacer, me lo quitó todo, excepto algunas acciones que aún estaban a mi nombre, pero puedo empezar desde cero y con usted, recuerdo que Regina me hablaba de lo inteligente que usted era para los negocios, ni siquiera debería preocuparse por el universidad, me quedan algunos contactos que le pueden enseñar lo que necesita

El desespero también se notaba en lo rápido que hablaba, como si estuviera contrareloj

—Regina tiene una educación completa, no entiendo porque venirme a buscar a mí

—Porque ella sabe lo que hice —Emma tensó la mandíbula— me prohibió acercarme y tener contacto con Henry, se mudó, la he estado buscando pero es como si hubiera desaparecido, no ha utilizado nada de su cuenta en 4 años, así que no puedo rastrearla, usted es…

—Su pase, eso es lo que soy, no está haciendo esto porque este arrepentida, lo hace porque necesita algo de mí, soy solo un pase

—Escuche, no le voy a mentir, sí la estoy utilizando para mi beneficio, pero también estoy remendando lo que destruí por mi avaricia, en algún momento de mi vida me perdí porque estaba enamorada de un hombre que solo quería mi dinero, cambié, y lastimé a mi hija, lo único que realmente tenía —se levantó del sillón— también puedo ver que destruí la suya, porque al final mi hija era su única familia, y yo pude haber sido parte de ello

Emma se limpió apresuradamente sus mejillas, puede que esta sea la señal

—¿Cómo puedo asegurarme que esto no es una de sus trampas?

Cora alzó la manga de su camisa, y esa fue su prueba.

* * *

N/A: A los guest no puedo contestarles de forma directa, pero alguien lo preguntó: actualizo en su mayoría los miércoles, si se me pasa el día es porque sinceramente lo olvidé, como la semana pasada o como ayer que por cuestiones ajenas a mi voluntad se fue la luz (xd) espero sigan leyendo la fic, y si dejan un comentario de aliento me harían muy feliz, así sé que escribo al menos para una persona. Nos estamos leyendo, y disculpen los errores en el capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El cielo tenía capas y capas de nubes, recuerda que en una edad muy temprana pensaba que podría en algún momento saltar entre tanta suavidad, probar alguna y que cada una tendría un sabor distintito.

No volvió a mirarlo de la misma forma cuando cumplió 13 años y su padre murió, se sentía como tener una mano dentro, muy dentro de tu pecho, apretando de apoco para que duela, cada cosa para hacer era tanto trabajo, se sentía como Sísifo con su piedra.*

Ha vuelto a sentirse así.

Hubo alguien en un peor estado que ella. Su madre, porque de algo estaba segura, sus padres no miraban a mas nadie de la misma manera en la que ellos lo hacían, y Regina buscaba miradas como esas entre las personas, un brillo especial, era algo muy similar a la esperanza, algo tan puro, tan fuerte y débil, una confianza plena, una oportunidad única y una fe inagotable por el otro.

Incluso hoy, piensa que su corazón sigue estrujado de tanto dolor, observó una tierra sin norte, cómo las aguas hirvientes comenzaron a enfriar, la tierra húmeda a solidificarse y convertirse en piedra, las ramas ya no tenían cobijo, toda clase de ser vivo que podía habitar dentro de su madre quedó sin suministros, se extinguieron, no hubo un halo de esperanza para ellos.

No podía explicar de una mejor forma al cambio tan aterrador de su madre.

Un trueno resuena y se adentra hasta lo más profundo de su ser, retumba contra su pecho de forma estridente, despertando sus sentidos dormidos.

De pronto se ve sentada en su oficina gris, no es una expresión para describir lo aburrida que es, el cielo realmente está gris, el ruido chillón del teléfono la hace encajar, se encuentra trabajando y debería estar revisando papeles.

—Disculpe la interrupción, tiene una llamada urgente

—Puedes pasarla

Escucha un leve ok, las líneas tardan unos segundos en cambiarse y entonces

— ¿Regina?

Recorre años atrás, escucha ser llamada de la cocina, siente su nombre ser gritado entre tantos mientras dispara la pelota al aire, ser reñida, el aliento se hiela y siente el siseo entre sus dientes cuando lo pronuncia.

Sus ojos se hallan perdidos, busca un norte en el cielo pero todo está gris, ¿cómo harían entonces los piratas con tiempos como este? La mano que lleva clavada en el pecho aprieta su corazón, no está segura si se acelera, pero si duele.

— ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número? —logra pronunciar sorprendida

—Eso no importa ahora

Escucha tanto movimiento por la bocina tan pequeña que tiene un impulso grande en colgar, sin embargo se siente transportada años atrás, se siente pequeña y perdida, hay una genuina sensación desesperante de abandono.

—Emma tuvo un accidente y tu eres quien puede firmar unos papeles, no sé… no sé… de qué son, solo piden tu autorización… ¡un momento por favor!

El aliento se cuela entre sus labios se enredan con consternación al aliento de su madre, impoluta aun en su desasosiego.

—Ya no…

— ¡Sé que no lo están!

De repente siente como aprietan tanto dentro de sí, que llega a sentir como un animal lleno de rabia.

—… Solo necesitan tu firma eso es todo

No logra entender la situación aún.

— ¿En dónde están?

El alivio llega de inmediato al otro lado aunque lo siente temblar, con la pregunta ¿qué pasaría si no llega? En mente, con una plegaría escondida para que no sea así.

—Maneja con cuidado

Y la línea queda en silencio, se levanta inducida, no es como si realmente estuviera enterada de qué está haciendo, logra lanzar unas cuantas órdenes, se ha sentido en ese estado durante algunos momentos de su vida y ha aprendido incluso a ser útil en su momento de ineficiencia.

Cuando sale todo es mucho peor que verlo detrás de un cristal.

Parece tener las preguntas aún presentes, ¿a dónde irán todos los animalitos, papá? ¿Mamá por qué la lluvia cae con rabia? ¿Podría caerse el cielo en algún momento? La última ha sido una petición después de crecer, un deseo durante mucho tiempo, y en días como hoy, no entiende por qué existe tal expresión, es imposible.

Su carro se estaciona apresurado, es ella por supuesto, pero no quiere reconocerlo, se permitirá en su mente darle vida a este objeto inanimado.

—Ahí está, es ella

La vista la deja sin habla, si tuviera 5 años lloraría porque esa no es su madre, y si a sus 21 años le dijeran que su madre se vería así, reiría, porque la reina de corazones nunca podría verse a algo parecido como eso, los doctores hablan, hace un esfuerzo por escuchar y prestar atención.

Trata de murmurar que ella ya no tiene lazos con la mujer, pero los papeles siguen allí enfrente, no hay otra persona.

—Pero está viva

No sabe realmente que ha dicho, si es una pregunta o una realidad, si es un intento de sonar cuerda.

Hablan, siguen y siguen, suena como 200 monjes orando, aunque no está segura si suenan como eso, quizá la comparación no sea válida, divaga tanto, el lapicero se afinca en el papel blanco.

No sabe que ha hecho.

Escucha un suspiro en general, alivio puede identificar.

Todos se mueven y entonces se adentra en un agujero negro, el silencio es sepulcral, ella no logra sentarse, porque la única silla es al lado de Cora, y si la conoce bien, sería una invitación para hablar y no puede hacerlo.

Trata de ponerle nombre a todo.

Entonces en su discurso interno, finaliza, y la mira, logra murmurar algo, pero sabe que ha llegado al receptor cuando unos ojos apagados la miran.

—Y estoy pagando por eso

No puede decir que no, recibe un mensaje de verificación, ella responde positivamente, porque no puede dar explicaciones que ella no entiende.

—Henry debe estar esperándote, yo me quedaré, no te preocupes

La bestia llena de rabia es alimentada, dentro arde, el volcán inactivo se ha puesto en marcha, y debe correr aquel que esté cerca.

—No hables de él —hace una pausa— no estoy preocupada, me importa muy poco

Y ambas saben enseguida que es la mentira más grande pronunciada al menos en ese trozo de historia.

Porque no hay corazón que sangre más después del de su madre, que el de Regina, y todo ha iniciado en la primera.

Quiere llorar y echarse en sus brazos, quiere regresar en el tiempo y que peine su cabello, cocinar y aprender de la vida a su lado, su labio tiembla, por mucho que duela, Regina sabe que Cora sabe.

Se va sin dar explicaciones, no emite nada ni un respiro, solo porque no se lo merece, se fueron y ahora ella tiene derecho a irse.

La ida a casa no es tan diferente, lo difícil es estar con su hijo en ese momento.

— ¿Mamá?

Solo puede emitir un ruido con labios cerrados

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Solo es trabajo cariño, lo siento por estar tan ida

Pero Henry sabe cuando su madre miente, él se considera un experto en la materia Regina Mills, sabe que debe dejar el tema, o en todo caso llevarla a la impulsión.

—Estaba pensando —comienza— podría ir estás vacaciones a visitar a Emma

El aire se espesa, los movimientos se calman, parece interminable la cantidad de veces que su madre mastica el bocado de comida. Hay una mirada inexplicable, parece que ha dado con el clavo, o quizá Emma siempre ha sido el clavo en la vida de su mamá.

—Pensé que te gustaría ir a la playa

— ¡Sí, claro que sí! Solo podría tomar uno de esos días, quizá dos, como mucho tres, ya sabes para pasar tiempo con ella

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto Henry

—Lo sé

Su voz se apaga, él no podía hablar de Emma con nadie, ni con sus amigos, ni con la tía Ruby, mucho menos con la tía Rose, y no está en los límites mencionarlo a su tía Zelena, la abuelita podría ser, pero los dos piensan que podrían provocarle un infarto con la información.

También tenía prohibido hacer una insinuación de querer ir a verla, cosa que obviamente le costaba aceptar, después de todo era su madre también.

—Es solo que no lo entiendo, es mi mamá también, tanto como tú ¿no?

—No

Dice tajante.

Ella lo dice tajante.

Ambos lo reconocen y les duele enseguida, porque saben que es un poco cierto, saben que es egoísta, y también saben que es mucho más difícil que una palabra de dos letras.

Henry ha sido criado por ella, y como tal tiene su propia rabia dentro, algo que el pequeño no le gusta, todo aquel sentimiento negativo, Regina se preocupa por eso, porque la vida no son solo emociones positivas.

— ¡No es justo! —sale entre dientes

—No me hables así

Él odia que se muestre serena en situaciones como está y sabe exactamente como herirla, porque él es un experto en ella, y no hay nada más peligroso que eso.

— ¿Puedo entonces visitar a la abuela Cora?

Regina frunce el ceño y observa como su hijo lleva a su boca algo de comida, los ojos desafiantes la observan, grises, queriendo provocar estragos. Ella es la madre recuerda, aunque también está herida.

—Ella tampoco te quería

Hay un estruendo afuera, luego una luz ilumina violentamente la casa, ambos siguen mirándose, como animales a punto de saltar encima del otro para definir quién es el más fuerte.

—Tampoco a ti y aún sigue siendo tu mamá y mi abuela

Las palabras entraron, y no saben que ojos se llenaron primero.

* * *

N/A: Leí una propuesta para subir mi fic a wattpad, da mucho miedo y vergüenza pero subiré los capítulos por allí también, porque no hay nada mejor que apoyar la misma fic en dos lugares diferentes, en caso de que quieran unirse también me consiguen como theodoretjoel. Bueno, mi ausencia se resume en: vivo en Venezuela, hubo un apagón, después no tenía internet, en fin, este capítulo lo reescribí a las 4am (evidentemente no tengo a mas nadie a quién contarle mi vida), decidí borrar el anterior porque sinceramente no me permitía desarrollar un poco más la historia, lamento para quienes deseen un desarrollo rápido entre Regina y Emma. Disculpen los errores y la impuntualidad.


End file.
